


The Adventures Of Superman and Supergirl: episode one part two

by tony_stradford (Animelover2)



Series: The Adventures Of Superman And Supergirl [2]
Category: Smallville, Supergirl (TV 2015), Superman - Fandom, The Mask - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25460005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animelover2/pseuds/tony_stradford
Series: The Adventures Of Superman And Supergirl [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844026





	1. Chapter 1

(as soon as they return home, they go to check on Clark's mother)

Clark: Hey mom, How are you feeling?

Martha: A little better, but still in pain.

Clark: That's good, that you're feeling better, mom.

(as Martha turns on the tv, she notices that the same reporter was reporting how the town was still in a wreck, and whats worse is that she also sees a tornado that was going really fast at an alarming rate)

Martha: uh-oh, Clark look.

Clark: Oh great, just great the mask is back, i've got to call Stanley to make sure that it isn't him. ( calls Stanley)

( Stanley answers)

Stanley: Hey Clark, whats up?

Clark: Dude, Is this you on tv as the mask

Stanley: No, Why?

Clark: Then If It isn't you, then how do you explain this now when you know that you gave Dorian a restraining order, How did he get the mask back?

(Stanley freaks out)

Stanley: He must've gotten it when I wasn't home. Clark, what should i do?

Clark: File a lawsuit against him and tell the police that he violated the restraining order that you served him and has violated your home too.

Stanley: Ok, but how do i get back my mask back?

Clark: You leave that to Superman and Supergirl to take care of that, and in the mean time take care of yourself Stanley. (hangs up the phone)


	2. act one scene two

(Clark runs to the barn to find Kara, when he finds her in the barn she happends to be dressed as Supergirl)

Supergirl: Were you looking for me, babe?

Clark: Yes honey, we have to go into town to stop dorian and get the mask back for Stanley.

Supergirl: Right, i knew that. But why are you still dressed as Clark and not as Superman?

(Clark runs really fast like the flash, turns into Superman, then comes back leaving Supergirl speechless.)

Superman: You were saying?

Supergirl: Nevermind, let's just go into town.

Superman: Right.

(Once They get into town, They see Dorian and he is pissed as he sees them as well.)

Dorian: Why cant you just go away?

Superman: Why cant you? and stay the hell away from Stanley and his mask.

Dorian: If he wants it, tell him to come and get it.

(Stanley shows up out of nowhere)

Stanley: Give me my mask back, Dorian. It doesn't belong to you.

Superman: Stanley, what are you doing here?

Stanley: Taking back what's mine, Superman.

Superman: Dorian, you have 5 seconds before i freeze you, again. 5...4...3...2.

(Before Superman gets to one, Dorian gives up)

Dorian: Wait, i give up. you can have your mask back

(He takes the mask off and hands it to Stanley.

(Shortly after Dorian gives the mask back to Stanley, Stanley puts on the mask only to put metropolis back to the way it was and repair everything that Dorian destroyed)

The Mask:( after repairing everything in metropolis) Hey Superman!

Superman: What's up mask, i'm glad that you repaired everything in sight and metropolis thanks you.

The Mask: Well it's the least i could do, after all you managed to defeat Dorian and sent him back to edge city once again, and hopefully he doesn't come back here again.

Superman: Oh, there's no way he's ever coming back here.

The Mask: Well, i must be getting back as well or Stanley's going to end up missing work again, i'll see you around.

(The Mask spins like a tornado and heads back to edge city)

(Superman and Supergirl are now headed back home as Clark and Kara.)


	3. act one scene three

(Clark and Kara are home now and once they sit down, Clark turns on the news)

Tv. Reporter: Well the town is saved once again, Thanks to Superman, Supergirl, and the new hero who repaired metropolis back to the way it was and that hero was The Mask.

(Johnathan walks into the room)

Johnathan: Hey Clark, Hey Kara.

Clark: Hey Dad, What's up?

Johnathan: Oh, not much. Did you see the news?

Clark: Yeah, we just did.

Johnathan: Was it good news?

Clark: Yeah

Kara: Hey Babe?

Clark: Yes baby?

Kara: I need to go get some shopping done for dinner tonight, Do you want anything sweetheart?

Clark: No baby, i'm good. Hey, if your going you might want to use my car honey.

Kara: Ok sweetheart, i'll be back soon, honey. (Kisses Clark)

Clark: Ok honey.

(phone rings, Clark answers.)

Clark: Hello.

Stanley: Hey buddy, What's goin on?

Clark: Oh, not much. Whats up?

Stanley: Well, i just thought i'd tell you that those alarms that you had me put up are working, because no one bothered to break in my house.

Clark: That's good, Hey bud I got to go (hangs up the phone)

(After getting off the phone with Stanley, Clark notices that Kara is home with groceries.) 

Clark: Hi baby, Would you like some help?

Kara: Yes honey, i'd love some help.

(Clark grabs every grocery bag in the car and takes them in the house.)

Kara: Wow Clark, you sure are strong honey.

Clark: Well that's because i've been working out.

Kara: I can tell, you have sweetheart.

Clark: Oh yeah, well thanks babe. Hey baby, let's go get something to eat and call it a night, huh?

Kara: Sounds good to me baby.

(as soon as they kissed and hugged they went in the house and started making dinner and with Clark's parents gone for the night they were able to have one hell of a romantic night together and that is the end of the story)


End file.
